Sheogorath
Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of Madness, whose motives are said to be unknowable. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Madhouse, though it has also been called the Asylums by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords, and called the Shivering Isles by most. It is split into two parts. Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, and Dementia, the horrific, swampy side. Biography Earliest mentions Sheogorath is one of few Daedric Princes whose creation may be linked to the change or destruction of an Aedra (some of the others include Malacath and Meridia). Aldmeri creation stories attribute his creation to the removal of Lorkhan's "divine spark". By one of these myths, he is described as the "Sithis-shaped hole" of the world. Shivering Isles It is revealed Sheogorath is, in fact, Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order. Jyggalag explains that he had grown in power so much that the other Daedric Princes grew jealous and fearful. They cursed him to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most. At the end of every Era, Jyggalag was allowed to take on his true form once again, and reconquer his lands, an event known as the Greymarch. After that, however, he would be transformed back into Sheogorath, who would spread madness upon his lands once more. The player can end this cycle by defeating Jyggalag during the Graymarch occurring at the end of the third era. This releases him from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form instead of transforming back into Sheogorath. After defeating Jyggalag, the player is named the new Sheogorath. This appointment suggests that the Sheogorath encountered in Skyrim could be considered to be the player character from Oblivion; however, this fact is not directly stated and since Sheogorath is much the same in appearance in Skyrim as he was in the Shivering Isles it could mean that this part of the story was simply ignored, it could also mean however that while the player in Oblivion freed Jyggalag this only prevented Jyggalag from destroying the Shivering Isles allowing Jyggalag to resume the form of Sheogorath. Though in Skyrim Sheogorath stated that he was present for the whole affair during the Oblivion Crisis, which hints that the the Sheogorath encountered in Skyrim may be the Hero of Kvatch. His avatar, to those who have only heard his name and of his Sphere, may find his appearance surprising. He appears on Nirn often as a banker, much to the surprise of many mortals. The reasoning behind his appearance is to lead unsuspecting mortals down the path to insanity, the "Golden Road". Reverence and worship The Dunmer Originally, Sheogorath was one of the Daedric Princes the Chimer, now Dunmer, revered in their ancient ancestral worship. However, when the Tribunal Temple became the dominating religion in Morrowind, Sheogorath, as well as Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal, became known as one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles." He was said to rebel against the Tribunal, and thus worship of Sheogorath became punishable by death. His role in Dunmeri culture is to test them for any psychological weakness, and is associated with the fear other races have of the Dunmer. When he rebelled against the Tribunal, Sheogorath tricked the moon Baar Dau, inspiring it to hurl itself at the city of Vivec. Sheogorath justified his actions by claiming Vivec was built in mockery of the heavens. Vivec is then said to have frozen Baar Dau in its descent. The moon then swore itself to the Tribunal's service forever. Today, the Tribunal Temple requires a pilgrimage to this moon, called the Shrine of Daring. The Khajiit Sheogorath is one of the many prominent Daedric Princes in the culture of the Khajiit people. In the Khajiit myth of creation, Sheogorath is called "Sheggorath." By the Khajiit, he is known as the Skooma Cat. Artifacts 's mind.]]There are five artifacts made by Sheogorath that are known on the mortal plane. The most well known of them all is the staff known as Wabbajack. It can transform a creature into something else, though what it turns into is unpredictable. This artifact can be found in the games Daggerfall, Oblivion, and Skyrim after doing tasks for Sheogorath. Another artifact is the Gambolpuddy glove, which fortifies half of the user's attributes while draining the other half. Gambolpuddy was found in TES III: Morrowind under a pillow in Ald Daedroth. His third artifact is the Fork of Horripilation, a fork that drains the user's magicka. It was given by the Statue of Sheogorath in Ihinipalit in St. Delyn's Canton's Waterworks in Morrowind. There is also the Spear of Bitter Mercy that can be received as a reward for doing Sheogorath's quest in Morrowind. The last artifact worth noting is the Staff of Everscamp. This unique artifact in Oblivion summoned four Everscamps that could not be banished or killed. Invocation Sheogorath is one of the easiest Daedric Princes to summon. Although his official summoning date is the second of Sun's Dawn, Sheogorath can be summoned any time there is a storm. Personality and traits Sheogorath savored the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions which can be seen as trivial or silly. He is completely unpredictable and often comments in nonsensical or other-wise socially unacceptable statements. He often refers to the removal of entrails. He is also obsessed with cheese, almost hystericaly so in Oblivion. Sheogorath's attitude reflects the madness of which he dictates. Sheogorath spreads the madness of The Shivering Isles in Nirn to savour his demonic pleasures. Sheogorath is depicted as being rebellious as he is one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles". He speaks with an exaggerated mix of an Irish and Scottish accent, which is likely to be a stretch from his usual voice for when he is angry. Most amusing of all is his favored weapon for mortals, the staff Wabbajack, which can transform any living creature into another random creature. Another artifact known as the Staff of Everscamp, which the owner cannot discard, causes them to be constantly followed by four scamps. There is also a region in Morrowind named after him, Sheogorad. Quotes Oblivion *''I'm so happy I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them!'' *''Jyggalag! He is the Prince of Order. Or biscuits...no, no, Order! And not in a good way. Bleak. Colorless. Dead. Boring, boring, BORING! And not a fan of my work, I can tell you. Hates it, hates me. You've seen his knights. Not the warm and cuddly sort.'' *''Jyggalag's forces are gathering in the Fringe...And I HATE IT when people gather forces in my Fringe!'' *''I once dug a pit and filled it with clouds....or was it clowns.... it doesn't matter, it didn't slow him down. But it really began to smell! Must have been clowns. Clouds don't smell, they taste of butter. And tears.'' *''... and OUT comes the intestines! And I skip rope with them!'' *''I'm a little busy here! I'm trying to decide what to have for dinner. Oh, how I love to eat. One of my favorite things to do. Go talk to Haskill, he's got more brains than a brain pie! Ooh...brain pie... perfect! ...Care to donate?'' *''I hate indecision! ... or maybe I don't. Well, make up your mind. Or I'll have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrowcatchers. I love those hats!'' *''Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll pluck out your eyes, ha ha ha!'' *''Jyggalag Malacath is more popular at parties! And Malacath is NOT popular at parties!'' *''Wonderful! Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone! Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, true? You've run a maze like a good little rat. But no cheese for you yet. Well, maybe a little.'' *''And Xedilian? Seeing as you're standing here, I assume you've succeeded. Or you're terribly confused. Or really lacking in good judgment.'' *''The Isles.'' THE ISLES! They're a wonderful place to be, except when they are horrible. Then they are' HORRIBLY WONDERFUL'! Good for a visit! Or for an eternity. *''YOU''' 'dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then. *''You're making my teeth itch!'' *''It'll move mountains! It'll mount movements!'' *''Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am.'' *''Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags.'' *''You really shouldn't have done that. Enjoy the view. (If the the player attacks him) *''Now get out of here before I change my mind....or my mind changes me. *''Wondering why I let him/her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. I may take those from you when all of this is over.'' Skyrim *''More tea, Pelly my dear?'' *''You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old?'' *''You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting...'' *''You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous times! Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for. (Referring his time as the Champion of Cyrodiil, the Fox being the Gray Fox and the head is that of The Night Mother. And the Cheese was something the current Sheogorath said to the Champion of Cyrodil during the Shivering Isles in Oblivion. "Cheese for everyone! No, wait, no cheese. That could be just as much of a celebration if you don't like cheese. ).'' *''H'afrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best i take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!'' *''Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall.(Might be refrencing the Annoying Orange, or the video "Stanley and the Pineapple.) *''But only half right. I'm a mad god. The Mad God, actually. It's a family tittle. Gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years. *''Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. I'f not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed.'' *''Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?'' *''Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind...'' *''And as for you, my little mortal minion... Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my... Oh, just take the damn thing.'' *''You take care of yourself, now. And if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up. We can share a strawberry torte. Ta ta!'' *''"Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? a summons? Wait, i know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine? Those are my favorite.'' *''You know, you remind me of myself at a young age. All I cared about was riding narwhales (sic) and sleeping in honeycombs and drinking babies' tears...'' *''Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very delicate state of mind!'' Trivia *In some ways Sheogorath, as he appears in Skyrim, is the Hero of Kvatch as that character became Sheogorath in the events of the The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. This is referenced twice by Sheogorath, first with his mention of having been at the oblivion crisis "for that whole sordid affair" and also with his mention of his position being passed down from him to himself every few thousand years. The fact that Sheogorath no longer has a beard in Skyrim may also suggest this, as the character was not able to have a beard in Oblivion. Sheogorath not only appears with a beard in Oblivion, but he was the only NPC to have one. *If the player strikes Sheogorath in oblivion, they are frozen in place, as Sheogorath calmly says, "You really shouldn't have done that." and tells the player to, "Enjoy the view." The player is then teleported into the sky above the Shivering Isles, causing him/her to plummet to his/her death. *It is possible to make Sheogorath unconscious using a very high level custom spell which consists of paralysis and every damage spell; used after stacking buffs (costs rougly 2500 magicka). After being attacked, he will still freeze you in place but will not teleport you above the isles. He will collapse upon loss of all health, quickly regain posture and continue to speak his regular lines. The player however does not get unfrozen, making gameplay after this feat impossible. *Unlike other NPCs who have a generic walk, Sheogorath walks with his cane at all times, and occasionally plays with it by balancing it on his hand or similar actions. *Sheogorath is the highest-leveled NPC in the game. *If you begin the Shivering Isles questline, leave, and summon Sheogorath at his shrine, he will be very disgruntled with you, saying, "Why are you summoning me? You have things to do. Things I told you to do!" He will, however, give you the quest. *If you try to do the Sheogorath shrine quest when you have madgod status, Haskill will comment on the fact that you are praying to yourself before giving you the quest. *Sheogorath is the only NPC in the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion who has a beard. *Sheogorath's accent is said to be a mix of both an exaggerated Scottish and Irish accent by his voice actor, Wes Johnson. *In the Shivering Isles expansion Sheogorath says "Wondering why I let him/her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. I may take those from you when all of this is over." During his appearance in The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim (As mentioned above, he is the hero from the previous game) he is depicted as being blind, suggesting that perhaps he made good on his promise or perhaps not, seeing Sheogorath depicted as the only 'humanoid' daedric god in Skyrim (except Sanguine and Nocturnal who have their own 'racial traits') his white eyes may simply symbolize his godhood. *Due to his nature as a Prince of Chaos, Sheogorath's name may be derived from H.P.Lovecraft's Shoggoth, slave beasts with no true form. *He apparently knows a "Stanley" who is a talking grapefruit from Passwall. This could be a reference to the video "Stanley and the Pineapple" in which a man named stanley meets a talking Pineapple. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Gallery Sheogorathdagger.jpg|Sheogorath himself as depicted in Daggerfall. 633600-mw_sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath's stature depicted in Morrowind. Sheogorathobliv.png|Sheogorath's shrine as depicted in Oblivion. Sources *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles'' es:Sheogorath Category:Daedric Princes Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Morrowind: Characters